The trisaccharide 4'-O-(alpha-D-galactopyranosyl)lactose, that has recently been prepared in our laboratories, will be condensed with ceramides such as N-palmitoyl-D-sphingosine in order to make available a class of sphingolipids that have been observed to accumulate during a number of lipid storage diseases. Some naturally occurring analogs of sphingosine will be prepared to confirm their structural identity.